


7 Minutes (A Johnlock Oneshot)

by theaudreyinourstars



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Objection, Romance, Sherlock - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:49:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaudreyinourstars/pseuds/theaudreyinourstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 years has passed since Sherlock's death, and John Watson has moved on. The retired army doctor is even prepared to marry. </p><p>But all of that changes when Sherlock Holmes shows up to object to John's marriage, completely alive.<br/>The congregation is shocked, Mrs. Hudson is thrilled, and John doesn't know what to think.</p><p>Is Sherlock in over his head, or will John say that one simple word that will change everything?</p>
            </blockquote>





	7 Minutes (A Johnlock Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Hey guys! I've had this oneshot sitting in my documents for a long time, so I decided to pull it up, edit and revise it, and post it for you guys. I wrote this before season 3, so Mary isn't featured, only mentioned. I hope this fluffy little oneshot shows you guys how thankful I am for all your support. Enjoy :)**

7 minutes. 

Long enough to pause in front if the mantel to straighten my tie, and slip a little velvet box into the pocket of my suit.  
I turned and walked with purpose toward the door, and out to the shiny black car that sat at the curb of the flat. 

"Quickly, Detective Inspector." I ordered in a sing-song voice. Lestrade turned around to face me, an inquiring look on his face. 

"Sherlock, are you sure-" 

"Please, Lestrade, I would never miss my friend's wedding."

Lestrade turned back to the wheel with an exasperated sigh, and slammed his foot on the gas. 

Within the next few minutes, we were parked outside the ornate church. 

I put my hand in my pocket, my fingers finding the box. I opened and closed it for reassurance as I made my way to the entrance. 

"We're already late, so-" Lestrade started, jogging to catch up with me. 

"Nonsense, we are right on time." I interrupted, coming to a halt outside the church doors. 

One minute. 

"But Sherlock, they've already started the vows..." Realization crossed his slightly aged face, and he raised a finger to object to my plan. I smiled, slightly amused. 

"Go take your seat." I pushed him inside the doors. 

30 seconds.

I took a deep breath and proceeded to go inside quietly. 

15 seconds. 

There, standing at the altar, was John Watson - my John Watson. He was standing with a pretty little woman named Mary. 

3, 2.

"If anyone objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Showtime.

I stepped out of the shadows in a professional manner, arms clasped behind my back, and head held high.

"I object." I said crisply. 

“Who in God’s name..” John whirled around, ready to blow the head off whoever had the nerve to object. When he saw me, his face flashed with a flurry of emotions. Disbelief, hate, joy, relief, anger, and finally, realization. 

"You're alive?" His voice broke. I spread my arms wide. 

"Obviously?" I said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. John let out a cry and ran down the aisle. He threw himself into my outstretched arms, sobbing. 

I put my hand on the back of his head, gently. He was quivering as he cried into my shoulder. 

"John," I murmured. "My John."

"Sherlock." He pulled his face away from my sleeve. "How could you not tell me?"

"You must understand, John-" I began. 

"What is there to understand?" He stared at me with pain in his eyes. 

"I did it to protect you." I didn't fully understand why I felt this tidal wave of emotions. I'm used to being calm and poised. This was a different feeling. 

"I don't - I don't need protecting." John's bride-to-be began to look impatient. He looked toward her and coughed. "Y-you objected." He pressed his lips together. "Why?" 

I creased my eyebrows together. This wasn’t how it happened in the YouTube videos. Had I done something wrong?

"This is what normal people do, isn't it?" I slipped my hand into my pocket and withdrew the little, velvet box.

"I-I don't understand..."

"My god, what's it like in your funny little heads? How are you not understanding?” I threw my arms up in exasperation.  
I began to sidestep down the aisle, a mischievous smile on my face.  
“John Watson, I cannot allow you to marry this woman.” I told him as I pointed to his bride-to-be. 

“Sherlock!” He yelled, storming up the aisle. 

“You didn’t let me finish.” I interrupted the army doctor.

John crossed his arms and nodded for me to continue. 

“Thank you,” I said with a smile. 

“Now, as I was saying, I cannot allow you to marry this woman because, John, It’s rather obvious that we are meant to be together.” 

I looked around at the shocked wedding guests, briefly wondering why nobody was clapping or cheering. 

“And she’s been lying to you this entire time, so, you are about to marry a murderer, which is simply unacceptable - but that is beside the point!” 

“Sherlock, shut up!” John sang through his teeth, standing on his toes so he could look me in the eye. 

“Not quite, John. I haven’t finished.” I argued, holding up a silencing finger.  
The doctor crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. 

“I may not have a conscience, but I’m smart enough to know when someone is about to make a very, very big mistake, and John, that is what you’re about to do.” 

John rubbed his forehead. I couldn’t understand why. After all, I was saving him from a terrible decision. 

“John Watson, you know that I’m not a particularly sentimental person.”

John snorted in response.  
“No kidding,” He hissed under his breath.

“But when I care about someone, I will go to the ends of the earth for them. Hypothetically, of course, since the earth is oblate, therefore, there is no end.” I continued loudly.

“Get to the point, please.” The middle-aged man said with a sidelong glance to the uncomfortable congregation. 

I sighed loudly, not appreciating being rushed through this. 

“John Watson, I would die for you. And judging by your expression, you would do the same for me. I know that I am not the easiest person to be around, but I would be greatly honored if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me.” I finished, opening the box to reveal a simple gold band. 

I watched John swallow. Normally, I would be able to know exactly what the doctor was thinking, but now, I had no idea. 

“I’m not gay.” He tried to argue.

“Shut up and say yes, you buffoon.” Mrs. Hudson yelled from the back of the room. 

John turned his gaze back to me. I made a mental note to thank that woman later.

“Yes,” John said quietly. “It would be a privilege to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“Oh thank God.” I breathed in relief. “That could have been terribly awkward.”

John gave a short laugh, though I didn’t understand what was so funny. 

“You really are ridiculous, Sherlock.” 

“Obviously,” I replied, before grabbing the side of John’s face and kissing him.

“You owe me $70, Greg!” Mrs. Hudson cried with joy. 

 

In that moment, I didn't care what anyone else thought.  
I didn't care what the bride thought.  
I didn't care what Lestrade thought.  
I didn't care what the rest of the congregation thought.

All I cared about was John.

My John.


End file.
